Wireless audio devices may be connected to a network in order to receive audio data, commands, and/or other communication data from the network (e.g., from other audio devices or computing devices). For example, wireless audio devices may be controlled from a centralized mixing device to adjust volume, equalization, and/or other settings of the audio devices to provide desired audio playback. Wireless connectivity of the audio devices may increase flexibility of positioning of the audio devices relative to audio devices having wired connectivity. However, while an audio device may be connected to a wired network via a physical connection of a communication line, an audio device may be requested to provide identity, security, and other information when attempting to connect to a wireless network. Furthermore, the audio device may be within range of multiple wireless networks, so information regarding a wireless network that is connected to other audio devices (e.g., other speakers, mixers, audio receivers/processors, etc.) may be useful to distinguish a desired wireless network from other wireless networks.
Some attempts to provide information for connecting an audio device to a network (e.g., provisioning information) may include time-consuming, laborious, and error-prone processes of manually sending the information to each audio device that requests a connection to a central access point. The disclosed methods and systems address these issues by providing a process for daisy-chaining audio device discovery and provisioning information transfer. For example, each audio device that is discovered and sent provisioning information for use in connecting to a central access point may discover and send provisioning information to other audio devices until all discoverable audio devices are provided with provisioning information. Once all discoverable audio devices have received the provisioning information, the audio devices may connect to the central access point and begin communicating with other audio devices on the network serviced by the central access point.